1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens module.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging lens module is generally adopted in a mobile phone, a smart phone, a tablet computer, a notebook computer or an imaging lens assembly. With the rapid development of technology, these electronic devices are designed to be increasingly thinner. Therefore, the imaging lens module for these electronic devices should be made correspondingly thinner as well. Moreover, the imaging lens module should be developed more wide-angle in order to increase a resolving power thereof.
Conventional imaging lens modules including three lenses do not satisfy the thin and wide-angle requirements, such as those disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Nos. 1395991, 1288857 and 1271540 and Taiwanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 201226962 and 201115179.